Mystic Mines
Mystic Mines Mystic Mines are a post-game expansion located at Mt. Killjoy. The mystic mines are much like Isendel, and are divided into 3 dungeons: *Gnome Mine (targeted towards 61-68, but can go there at any level at 61 and up), *Orc Mine (targeted towards level 82, can go there any level at 82 and up), and *Drow Mine (level 90+). Rage The Mystic mines uses a mechanic called "rage" to summon the boss. When rage reaches 100% the boss becomes attackable. Exactly like the rage system at Isendel, every 4 non- special character mobs killed ups the rage by 1%. Rage can also be upped by 25% by throwing 1 billion coins into the wishing well (1,000,000,000) or by paying the imp 6 gems to up the rage 100% and so instantly summoning the boss. Gnome Mines Gnome mines can be opened for a price of 3 billion coins (3,000,000,000) or by paying 6 gems. The boss is Gwyne, level 71. She has 40 million health and only the top 5 players who dealt 4 million or more will be able to get an item. The person who opened the mine will not get an item just for opening the mine. The same goes for the orc mines and drow mines. Killing Gwyne in the build phase gets you 1 mystic stone. Rewards from Gwyne are crystal items. Orc Mines Orc mines can be opened for a price of 6 billion (6,000,000,000) or by paying 6 gems. The boss is Hector, level 90. He has 300 million health (300,000,000) and you must deal at least 10% damage to him to be able to get an item. Only the top 5 players who have dealt at least 10% damage to Hector will get an item. Killing Hector in the build phase gets you 2 mystic stones. Rewards from Hector are Orc items (bonus stats x2, weapons deal 10% additional damage to bosses, armor gives 5% additional protection from bosses). Drow Mines Drow mines can be opened for a price of 9 billion coins (9,000,000,000) or by paying 6 gems. The boss is Lolith, level 98. She has 500 million health (500,000,000) and you must deal at least 10% damage to Lolith to have a chance to receive an item. Only the top 5 players who have dealt at least 10% damage to Lolith will get an item. Killing Lolith in the build phase gets you 3 mystic stones. Rewards from Lolith are Drow items (bonus stats x7, weapons deal 36% additional damage to bosses, armor gives 12% additional protection from bosses). Mystic Wars Mystic Wars is a post-game expansion. There are 2 parts to the Mystic Wars, the build phase and the war phase. Build Phase The build phase is when you need to gather mystic stones to build "wonders." The first 7 guilds to amass 100 mystic stones will have wonders built. The wonders that these guilds will get in order are: *Mystic Guardian: 24% bonus experience for the guild (while the wonders still stand; when one wonder is destroyed, all the other guilds with wonders that still stand get another 3% bonus experience) *Mystic Fallen: 23% bonus experience for the guild *Mystic Dragon: 22% bonus experience for the guild *Mystic Phoenix: 21% bonus experience for the guild *Mystic Unicorn: 20% bonus experience for the guild *Mystic Griffin: 20% bonus experience for the guild *Mystic Serpent: 20% bonus experience for the guild Mystic Stones can be only be gathered during the build phase, and can only get mystic stones from killing some bosses: * Gwyne, Isandel bosses(Neocorn King, Crystal Lord, Elderonoak, Queen Haderon) = 1 stone * Hector = 2 stones * Lolith = 3 stones * Hell (area 1) = 4 stones * Hell (area 2) = 5 stones * Hell (area 3) = 6 stones War Phase Once all the wonders are constructed, the war phase starts. Any level 71+ players from guilds that declared war on guilds with wonders can attack the wonders for "large amounts of experience." However, the attacker needs to first defeat 3 guild members of that guild (randomly selected from the defending guild's members that are within 10 levels of the attacker, with some exceptions.) If the guild has less than 30 members, then no defender will be present. Defenders do not lose or gain experience, and they will not be able to fight back. Defenders will have 2 times as much health (2.4 times for void and up), but the level handicaps will not be applied. Wonders have 2 billion HP. A single player will not be able to do more than 600 million damage to the wonder. The guild that built the wonder can add HP to the wonder by gathering more mystic stones, which will heal 1% (20 million). However they can only "repair" it 30 times max (30%, or 600 million). The repair count is reset to 0 when another wonder is destroyed. Once a wonder reaches 0 HP, it will be destroyed and will not be able to be rebuilt until the war phase is over. The top 10 players in terms of damage done will receive 20%, 18%, 16%, 14%, 12%, 10%, 8%, 6%, 4%, 2% exp bonuses, respectively. If no wonder is destroyed after a certain period of time, the wonder's defense (damage absorber) will be reduced. When all 7 wonders are destroyed, its back to the build phase. Mystic stones will be kept over the war phases up to 80, after that you will have to get 20 in one build phase to be able to get a wonder. Category:Locations Category:Dungeons